Talk:Emily von Injoface
Hello, UNPOPULAR. Talk to me here, but ONLY IF YOU ARE POPULAR!!! Dissed Swiss? Don't you Dare! One more move of this nonsense and I will go underworld on you... I am the King of Fashion, Zurich is where all the fashion is! It is where the Gift Shop gets their clothes! Where else does this supply come from??? For the Record, Ninjas are the latest fashion for Boy Penguins right now, go insult Explorer 767 instead. He has uncool clothes. Fisch wears the cutest Fish costume ever! Insult me or my family, you will be arrested if you even step in Snoss soil! --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 02:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Fake Tails Hello- I am the head of the CNIC... and own deletion missles (And am authorized to use them!) Stop critisizing him, or you will end up in the CyberVoid Insolent Jerk. Do you wish I was beautiful? First of all, I have a goofy personality, and second, not every boys wears make up, you know? If you keep judging me like that all day, I will use you a tennis ball for a tennis tournament in next year. Oh yeah, and your lips is what I call plastic, and your glasses looks like it's made of rubber. Fo sho! --Fake Tails Hello Emily! Hello Emily! Have you seen our Master? I am looking for him. -Raiku How are you? How is my favorite niece? I got you something, *Gives best smelling perfume and money* I gave that to you since you have been a great taste in fashion. Just don't arrest my owner again. --Chuck von Injoface HHHHHIIIII!!!!! Hi Emily! I approve of your objective to make people dress better, but don't arrest them! Please?!? I will be your best friend! I BEG OF YOU!!! *goes into sobbing fit* I JUST WANT US TO BE IN LOVE! PLEASE!!!!!! I'M A WRECK WITHOUT YOUR LOVE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU MAKE FUN OF MY FULL NAME! JUST LET US BE IN LOVE!!!!! New HQ for U Dear Emily, being the "Fashon Police" and all, I am offering you to come move your headquarters to Zurich, Snowzerland. Zurich is renowned for it's clothes, and we need fashionable puffles like you to choose what will be fashionable or not. This way, the world will have more fashionable clothes. Your new HQ is hoping to be better than your old one. Please Respond, Kaiser Swiss Ninja Hochstadt Hello, UNPOPULAR. Dear Emily von Injoface, Hello, UNPOPULAR. You are SO out of fashion. Look at those sunglasses. Green and black? Don't tell me you want to be in a world full of NO FASHION, UNFASHIONABLE PUFFLE. Who cares about your Fashion Police. You want fashion, huh? Well, UNPOPULAR, here's fashion. EAT YOUR FUR. That's right. EAT YOUR FUR, UNPOPULAR. ----Alex001 [[User talk:Alex001|'('''eliminate my loneliness]] ⊘ respond to my annoucements ⊘ view my character ⊘ [[Talk:Alex12345a|talk to my character')''']] 14:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC)